


Galactic Sorrow

by anonomoose21



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, I also suck at tags, More than one chapter, Past Relationship(s), So minor spoilers, This might be a little sad, bittersweet mostly, not complete, takes place season 2, to be continued soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonomoose21/pseuds/anonomoose21
Summary: You've been traveling with the Mandalorian for awhile now. You're in love with him and you love the little family the two of you have formed. You're pretty certain Din feels the same way but he is too afraid to say it (as are you).You've loved two men in your life. It takes working with the first one again for Din to come to his senses.
Relationships: Cobb Vanth/Reader, Cobb Vanth/You, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get Cobb out of my head. This is just one of the many fics I've been inspired to write. Although, this is the only one I thought of that's not Din/Cobb.
> 
> I'm considering a Cobb/OC which completely takes away from Din but... who knows! Cobb is a babe. That is all.
> 
> Title and quote taken from a lo-fi spacey song I heard recently and helped inspire this fic. Check it out if you'd like!
> 
> Enjoy xo

_forget facts  
forget logic  
forget everything that seems real  
and just  
trust  
believe_

~ DJ Kleus, _Galactic Sorrow_

You have been traveling with the Mandalorian for over a year now. He found you in a small town on Yavin IV after you stowed away from your home planet of Tatooine in search of... well, something more. You ran into him by accident. He had the kid with him, your little Green Bean now, but he caught your attention and you caught his. Little Bean waddled over to you when his dad wasn't looking and showed you his latest finding, a gray rock. You smiled and sat down in the grass with him as he animatedly went on about his rock in gurgles and giggles.

"You're good with him," Mando had said when he noticed the pair of you.

You smiled up at him. So tall and broad, looming over you in such sleek beskar armor. 

"He is precious," you gushed as the kid crawled into your lap and looked up at his dad with twitchy ears.

"We have to leave now. Thanks for keeping an eye on him." And that was that. Mando walked away and you didn't see him again until that evening when you spotted him walking into a shady bar, the kid sitting in a floating pod beside him. You followed, and sure enough, he got himself into trouble. Eight men versus one, he didn't stand a chance.

Well, he is a great fighter, and now you realize he could easily take fifteen men, but at the time you decided to help. 

That is the second way you got his attention. It was then that he asked about you, then ignored you, until you gave him useful information about his bounty which was scared off by the scene they made. 

So, they go together, get the bounty, and next thing you know you're traveling with him. You watch the kid on dangerous missions, and assist on the not so dangerous ones (much to your dismay). You're a mechanic, a fighter (but obviously not up to Mandos standards when he makes you sit out half the time), and some how a glorified babysitter. He takes care of you, though, providing for both you and the kid. Plus, you get to see the galaxy like you always dreamed of doing--like you have always known you had to do.

Somewhere along the way, you and Mando grew closer. So close that you learned his name. You accepted that it may be the only really personal thing he could share with you, since he cannot take off his helmet. You understand how difficult it was for him, how vulnerable he was in the moment he shared it with you but you were so happy that he did. And you use his name when it is just the two or three of you. It's in those moments that you appreciate how you've become a family.

Somewhere between the quiet nights in, the dinners out, the little gifts he would bring you, the patching each other up, watching each others back--you found yourself falling in love with him. 

It happened slowly, you didn't even notice it at first but you realized you wanted more with him. You would appreciate the way his body moved during his morning drills, the way your core would heat up when he is hunting a quarry--that primal instinct takes him over entirely, and it feels dangerous and you _love_ it. Then those intimate moments that you look forward to at the end of each day, right after you put the kid to sleep, when you would wish he would do something, _anything_ , to come on to you.

You wanted to hold his hand in the markets, you wanted to surprise him with gifts (and you did, you still do), you wanted more than anything to know what his face looked like underneath the beskar but you tamed that desire as soon as it presented itself. 

It was all especially hard when he would injure himself and you would be worried sick about whether he would make it through the night. You're no doctor, and neither is he, you both do the best you can with what you got. You at least know how to stitch up and cauterize when needed.

It wasn't those times that made you realize you loved him, no, it was something far more simple.

Din decided to take you two to Naboo for a "surprise". When you stepped off the Crest you were at the bottom of a collection of waterfalls, the mist was carried in the breeze to you even before you could step onto the tall grass. Din had led you and the kid a little further away to where the water wasn't so loud, and seated you under a tree but still in the warm sun. He brought food from the last bounty they caught, real food, not rations. You were surprised and said he should use the earnings for something more practical. Naturally, he said this is practical.

He laid out a real picnic for the three of you. Yet still, you didn't even know it until about halfway through the meal when the kid took a grape from the basket and reached up to Din. You frowned because you've never seen him do that before, Little Bean knows he can't eat with them. You expected Din to just take the offered fruit to hold onto, but instead he leaned further down and allowed the kid to feed him under the helmet. Little Beans whole hand fit underneath. You were so shocked, but it was such a wholesome thing to see that it hit you like a Sandperson coming in for an attack.

You're in love with Din.

Odd how it's the weirdest of things that really make you realize.

"You ready?"

You're pulled out of your thoughts by Din coming into the room and opening the door. You nod once. You have a mission on Tatooine, your home planet. A lead about a Mandalorian. You told Din yourself that you've never heard of any Mandalorians on Tatooine, but he wants to be sure. 

It isn't until you hear the name that you freeze in your tracks. 

_Mos Pelgo_.

You're going to Mos Pelgo.

Your stomach drops and your heart picks up a couple beats. 

"Mos Pelgo, you know where that is?" Din is looking at you now but he is quick to notice when something is wrong. "What is it?"

"I know where it is," you say a little breathless. It may not be your hometown, but you've certainly spent enough recent years living there.

Din steps closer. "Is this a problem?"

You shake your head, putting on a brave face. "No, no problem."

He examines you a little longer before he nods, but you can still sense his skepticism. 

He gets you a speeder to share, and then you're off.

You try not to think about the first man you ever fell in love with, but it's no use because you're about to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I plan on writing out the whole episode. We shall see where the characters take me ;)  
> Thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos! I'm happy to see you're all enjoying it so far :)

Back when you first left Tatooine, you discarded the raggedy clothing as soon as you could afford to for something more substantial and protective. Wearing heavier gear now makes everything that much hotter, but at least it protects you from the suns.

And from being recognized.

Riding into town with Din draws a lot of attention from the townspeople, and you recognize all of them. You're even more thankful that the cloak you wear shadows your face and they can't recognize you in return.

You follow Din into the cantina, keeping your hood on, and little Bean follows the two of you. All three of you examine the nearly empty pub. You recognize the barkeep as you suspected you would, Weequay, and feel your heart tug. It's his cantina, of course he would be here. He was the first friend you made in Mos Pelgo and introduced you to--

Din is approaching Weequay, distracting you from your trail of thoughts before you fall deeper into the sea of sadness. You hang back by the door and watch the little one walk up to a vase by Dins feet. You watch as he peers into it and attempts to climb in, but he is nearly the same size and pouts when he realizes this.

"Can you describe him?" You overhear Weequay say.

Din looks tense, you can tell he is irritated. "Someone who looks like me."

"Oh, you mean the Marshal."

Your stomach plummets. 

Oh.

_Oh, kriff_.

Why didn't you even think of that? Instantly you know this trail is a dead end. Why hadn't you considered sooner that this Mandalorian on Tatooine might be the one person who simply wears the armor? 

_Because he's not a Mandalorian_ , your mind supplies. _Yes, but he is wearing the armor_ , the other part argues. In all your time of knowing him, you never considered what his armor meant. Not until you met Din of course, but even so, that armor was salvaged, merely a protection and not even the complete set. He walked around with the helmet off most of the time! How were you suppose to know? You've been so distracted about having to see _him_ again, that you didn't even think about the Mandalorian armor. The whole kriffing reason you're here!

You've never felt more ridiculous in your life. 

You still have time though, you just gotta tell Din it's a dead end.

"Mando," you get his attention. But then you notice the pair aren't looking at you, but the person who came up beside you. 

It's him. 

Cobb kriffing Vanth.

Your heart skips a beat, and you're even more grateful for the hood now than ever before.

He saunters right past you. "What brings you here stranger?"

"I've been searching for you for many parsecs."

"Well, now you found me," he starts for the bar. "Weequay, three snorts of spotchka. I'm assuming the shadow is with you, too." He gestures at you and picks up the items and walks to his usual table. "Why don't you join me for a drink?"

Din gives you a look, but you don't move. You simply shake your head at him, hoping it will relay that you all need to leave.

Cobb sits down at the table and removes his helmet like you knew he would and Din freezes on the spot, his entire energy changing in an instant. You know what that means for him. It's like you can feel the hope rip right out of him, leaving an open wound is in its place, exposed down to the nerve for all the world to see. 

Traveling with him long enough, you can read his emotions through the set of his shoulders, the way he holds himself, and where he places his hands. One is currently resting just above his blaster.

He is furious.

"I've never met a real Mandalorian," Cobb chuckles, sporting his million dollar smile ~~that you fell in love with~~. "Heard stories. I know you're good at killin'." He pours the spotchka lazily, oblivious to Dins energy shift. Most people are so that's no surprise, but your stomach is turning like you need to run outside yet you're afraid if you leave you might return to find one or both of them dead.

"And probably none too happy to see me wearing this hardware," he continues. _Yeah, no shit_. "So, I figure only one of us walking out of here, and since I'm out numbered, it's not lookin' good for me. But then I see the little guy," he smirks at Bean still occupied with the vase, "and I think maybe I pegged you wrong." He sets two glasses on the far side of the table for Din and you. Din still doesn't move and that worries you because now you're certain he is ready to kill him.

"Who are you?" Din asks in a dangerous calm voice.

"I'm Cobb Vanth. Marshal of Mos Pelgo." His slight accent is obvious to you here, and your heart constricts. You're wondering how many times more it'll do that before it kills you.

"Where did you get the armor?" 

"Bought it off some Jawas." He throws back his drink. It's true, he did buy it from Jawas.

"Hand it over."

You gulp. Oh, he is pissed. 

Cobb stares at him and then smiles-- _oh, that smile_. "Look pal, I'm sure you call the shots where you come from, but 'round here, I'm the one tell folks what to do."

_That he does_ , you think with a blush rising to your cheeks, however it's immediately gone as you realize the repercussions of his words to Din.

You move before Din does, you're by his side immediately but not before he growls, "take it off."

"Din," you whisper, your back is to Cobb and your head is down. "Don't."

He only gives you a side glance before he shrugs you off and continues, "or I will."

"We gonna do this in front o' the kid?"

You glance at Bean who coos.

Dins response is what really sets you over the edge. "He's seen worse."

"That's enough," you snap at him. He really looks at you this time. You've never outright disagreed with him in the middle of a dangerous situation, but for him to brush off Bean?

You remove your hood.

You hear Weequay gasp and Cobb choke on his drink.

Weequay says your name and is quick to rush around the counter. "My dear, it's been too long." He pulls you into a hug and you let him, despite how tense you feel. "What do you think you're doin' lurking in the shadows like that?"

You pull back and dare to look bashful. "Trying not to make a scene."

"A little late for that, darlin'." Cobb.

You turn and face him. He's recovered from choking and is looking at you as cool and collected as ever.

You can't help but smile sadly at him. "I'd like to avoid a shoot-out if you don't mind."

He takes Dins shot glass and sits back in his seat. "Think that's up to your buddy there, sweetheart."

You don't want to look at Din, but you feel his eyes on you. 

Cobb, ever the observant one, catches on. "You never told 'em?"

"It's complicated."

"But it's not complicated enough for you to tell him you know where to find his peoples armor and come and kill me for it?"

You gape at him. "That's not--"

"You knew he wasn't a Mandalorian?" Din snaps.

"I didn't know you were looking for _him_."

"Perhaps the Mos Pelgo village should've given it away."

You ignore Cobb and turn to Din speaking quietly, "I was trying to tell you but it was too late. I never put two and two together."

Cobb stands up, finishing the last of the spotchka. "Well, this has been nice. As much as I'd love to stay and catch up, I have some work to do. So, if you'll excuse me."

Din doesn't let him move more than five feet. "Not so fast," he steps in front of him.

Cobb sighs and hardens his eyes on Din. "This really how you wanna play it, partner?"

Din stares. The pair stare each other down until the ground starts shaking beneath your feet, and you hear glass shatter off of shelves.

You look at Cobb just as he looks at you. "Is that--"

"Yep," he says and turns to Din. "Hold that thought," and rushes to the door. You follow as does Din. You watch as the Krayt dragon flows through the town and demolish a bantha whole.

"Maybe we can work somethin' out," Cobb says to Din and goes back inside.

Din turns to you, you avoid his gaze but you can feel it piercing through you. "Can we talk about this later?"

"You have some serious explaining to do," he says.

You nod. "I know," you hesitate and then ask, "could you give me a minute, with him?" You jerk your head as indication, as if he needs any to know who you're talking about.

Din looks back inside at Cobb and then back at you. "Fine."

You nod your thanks. That couldn't have been more awkward.

Inside, you find Cobb is helping Weequay pick up fallen chairs and tables. He's always been a good samaritan looking out for others and helping where he can. He never asked for much of anything. It's one of the reasons you fell for him.

"Can we talk?"

Cobb pauses, his back towards you. Weequay looks between the two of you and leaves out the side door, giving your shoulder a squeeze as he goes.

Cobb is slow when he turns around.

You two left on good terms, but they were emotionally filled terms. You both loved each other dearly but you wanted different things. You wanted the galaxy, and all he could offer you was a village. You cried in his arms the day you decided to leave, and he held you tightly, careful to not let his tears show but you saw them anyway. _We will find each other again_ , he had said to you, _believe_.

This isn't exactly what you had in mind.

In fact, you weren't even sure if you _should_ believe his words. Your futures lie on different paths, how could you ever find one another again?

But he was right, he was always right and you hate that about him.

Looking into his hazel eyes now, all the feelings come rushing back. The love, the sadness--the longing that only disappeared when you found a home in Din.

You couldn't hold the feelings back anymore. You found yourself rushing into his arms and holding onto him tightly, already well use to the feeling of beskar beneath you. But--oh, he smells as he always did and it brings tears to your eyes.

Cobb hesitates for only a moment, surprised at your shift in mood, but it doesn't take him long to pull you in and hold you so tightly it's like his life depends on it. "I told you we'd find each other again," he whispers into your ear.

It only makes you hold onto him that much harder. It makes you wonder why you ever thought it would be a good idea to leave this place. You had a beautiful life here with him, a beautiful relationship, his second in command with the town. You were family, Cobb was your home.

"I'm sorry," you whisper to him.

He pulls away but doesn't go far, just enough to grasp your face in his hand and stroke your cheek. "What for?"

"Leaving," you whisper. And while you don't regret it, you do feel the hurt. You know what you want but some how you still feel torn in two different directions.

Cobb looks at you with the softest expression, one he reserves only for you. He pulls you in and you don't fight him. Your lips meet and it's a wonderful combination of joy and sadness. His beard tickles your skin but his lips are as sweet as the spotchka he just drank. His tongue enters your mouth and suddenly you don't want to think anymore. You're as lost as you were the very first time he kissed you.

He pulls away and leans his forehead against yours. "Is this a dream?" He breathes. You're not sure if he meant to say that out loud, but you answer anyway.

"No," you whisper.

He smiles, his beautiful charming smile that you dreamed about for months. You grip him a little tighter, knowing that it won't last.

_You can't have this with Din either_ , a voice whispers in your mind. _You'll never know his face or what it's like to kiss him_.

You don't know what to do, so you let yourself be held by Cobb for just a bit longer. You stroke the hair at the base of his neck, enjoying the soft strands between your fingers. You missed that. You missed him.

"Missed you, kid." He says, echoing your thoughts, and using his favorite nickname for you. It earns him a surprised chuckle from you.

You meet his gaze once more. "I missed you so much," you almost sob, almost. You do sniffle though.

He sighs and brushes a lock of hair behind your ear, and swipes his thumb across your cheek, drying a tear you didn't realize slipped down. "You're here now. That's all that matters."

You're about to tell him, you really are, but you feel a tugging on your pant leg and look down to see little Bean staring up at you. 

You smile warmly, and reach down to pick him up. "Bean, this is Cobb. Can you say hi?"

Cobb looks at Bean curiously, a little smirk playing on his lips. He holds out his finger and Bean grasps one hand around it with a coo. He's always been good with kids. "Howdy there--" he looks at you.

"Bean. I call him Bean." Cobb gives you a look and you elbow him with your free arm, giggling. "Stop. We never named him."

"So, Bean is the best you got?"

"Better than Womp Rat which is what Mando favors."

Cobbs expression changes, and you know him well enough to know that something crossed his mind that he doesn't particularly like. "Mando, huh? The kid is his?"

"Sort of. He was a bounty, Mando had other ideas. We're searching for his kind so he can be returned." Bean starts shaking Cobbs finger as hard as he can, which isn't much, but it is amusing enough to warrant watery giggles from the kid.

"Bounty? On this little one?"

You nod.

"Huh, the galaxy is a far stranger place than I imagined."

"You have no idea," you smile fondly. Cobb is giving you that look again but before he can say anything, Din is there.

"Everything okay?"

You both look over, he is standing by the doorway, hands on his utility belt, and staring directly at where Bean is holding onto Cobb.

"Great!" You smile, even though you know your eyes are puffy from the tears.

"There are people asking for you." Din says directly to Cobb.

He nods, and pries his finger away from the kid who pouts and then struggles in your arms to be let down. Then he is rushing back over to the vase.

"Folks need someone to look to when things get rough. The Krayt dragon, or sand people for instance, leave the village worse for wear."

You follow Cobb outside, Din immediately behind you. He starts to explain how things work to Din as he guides you and he around the town. People are repairing their damaged things, but those who make conversation with Cobb notice you and instantly are joyful to see you. Exclaiming how great it is you're back and how it hasn't been the same without you. You try not to let the nostalgia consume you, and instead focus on the moment and how happy you are to see them again.

After making a round through the village, Cobb propositions Din.

The Krayt dragon for the armor. Din agrees, even after he learns he can't just blast it with his ship.

"Between the three of us, that thing doesn't stand a chance." Cobb winks at you and you blush.

"Where can we find it?" Din asks quickly.

"Past the dunes," Cobb says. "I can show you."

Din nods. "Lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See ya'll soon! xo


	3. Chapter 3

Din has been avoiding you.

Or, at least that's what it feels like. You have been in a group of three all day traveling across the desert and meeting the sand people and all that. You road on the back of Dins speeder with him and the kid, but he was tense the entire ride. It's starting to make you nervous.

Now, it's time to sleep. In a camp of sand people. You don't like the idea any more than Cobb does, and you certainly did not like that ball of liquid you drank for them... but you trust Dins judgement. So you went along.

The fire is dying now. The kid is asleep in your lap, Din is on the other side of the fire laying with his back to you, seemingly asleep. The whole camp is quiet, only a few sand people wander the outskirts to ensure its safety. As if someone is crazy enough to attack them.

Then there's Cobb. He's been snoring softly to your right. You don't notice when the snores die away, or when he shifts to look at you. You're staring at Dins back, replaying the last eight hours to try and decipher what you did wrong.

"I remember when you looked at me like that."

You frown and look over at Cobb who is watching you thoughtfully. "What?"

Cobb sits up on his elbows. "Your Mandalorian. You've been staring holes into his back all night."

You shrug. "Just keeping an eye out. It's what we do."

Cobb smirks, and he beats you to the answer before you can ask what about. "It's more than that. You love him."

You scoff instantly and look away, from both of them. Instead you stare at the kid still fast asleep. 

Cobb says your name, and you dare peak up at him. "I told ya, kid, you used to look at _me_ like that. You don't just love him, you're _in_ love with him."

You blink away the blurriness of your vision and stare at the dying embers. "Doesn't matter. He doesn't feel the same."

"Have you asked him?"

" _No_ ," you gasp, "what kind of question is that?"

Cobb dares to look innocent. "Just a question, darlin'. You shouldn't be so certain when you don't have all the facts. You taught me that," he points at you for emphasis.

He's right. You played the same card back when he confessed his love to you and insisted that it wasn't reciprocated. _You're so beautiful_ , he had said, _how could you ever look twice at a guy like me_? You told him that he shouldn't assume such a thing when he didn't have your side of the story. You also kissed him for the first time that night.

You stare at the kid again and twirl a green ear between your fingers. "I remember."

"Then you should take your own advice."

"Easier said than done."

"That it is. What are you so afraid of?"

 _Too much_ , you think to yourself.

"Losing him, like I lost you."

Oh, you weren't prepared for those words to come out of your mouth. You weren't prepared for how much truth they hold. But now they're out in the open, and you're finding they're the most true to what your heart is telling you.

Cobb sits up now. He stays in his place but he is facing you, just an arms length away. "You never lost me, kid." His hazel eyes are much darker in the dim lighting, they remind you of passionate nights under the stars, dangerous yet earnest and gentle. "You'll always be the love that got away from me."

That hurts. That hurts a lot actually. Before you can respond, Cobb nudges your knee. "Get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

With that, he lays back down and closes his eyes. 

You bite your lower lip and stare at the sleeping little Bean, suddenly wishing you could sleep as easily. Even when you lay back and tuck him under your arm, he does not wake. You stare up at the stars, instantly reminded of how badly you want to be among them again. There's still so much more to see and discover. You and the galaxy have unfinished business, and that is why you and Cobb could never work out. He has Mos Pelgo to protect, his town... his home. You have a yearning to find the answers of the universe.

You turn your head over to Din. That is another reason why you could never tell him how you feel. Losing him would mean losing your dream, and it's more than that now, it would mean losing the little family you have built, too. It's not a future you ever imagined for yourself but it's one you can't live without. It's perfect and you don't want to change it.

Your eyes close on their own accord, your drifting thoughts wander to Cobb and his easy smile and glittering eyes... and then to Din, the way he cupped your face when you sustained a head injury and gave you his cape to keep you warm.

The time he told you you would never see his face. Never see his eyes, his hair or smile.

One person can give you themselves fully.

The other can give you the galaxy but nothing more.

The universe has an interesting sense of humor.

\--

The following day you all had to convince the town to work with the sand people. It's impressive to see Cobb convince them, and shocking to know that they still listened to you, as well. 

Everyone went for the dragon. It was terrifying and thrilling all at once. 

Then Din and Cobb were flying up the mountain to attack it, leaving you behind with the kid. In your defense, there isn't much you can do. The pair didn't agree on much, but they agreed to keep you far away from the action, much to your annoyance. 

At some point, the dragon ended up behind everyone, and Cobb and Din called it towards them. Your heart started to race as it got closer and closer to the duo. Din turned to Cobb and then hit his jetpack, sending Cobb into the air towards you. He crash landed ten feet from you, but all you could do is watch as the dragon swallowed Din and the bantha whole. 

You screamed.

You recall running towards it, having no idea what you could even do against that thing, but you had to do something. You had to get to Din, that's all that mattered. 

Cobb caught you and held you back. The dragon disappeared with Din inside of it and everything was quiet except for your broken sobs. Little Bean had waddled up beside you, tugging on your arm, but you couldn't look. You couldn't do anything but collapse in on yourself, your mind replaying Din getting eaten over and over again.

The rumbling returned and the dragon was there again, and Din was thrown out of its mouth, landing swiftly in the sand covered in the green insides of the dragon. The dragon that is now dead. 

Shocked, you blink and look at the kid who turns his head to you, and you swear he is looking at you like you are crazy. As if he was trying to tell you the whole time that you were overreacting. Right. Overreacting, as if his father wasn't just swallowed alive. 

You're so shocked you don't feel Cobb move and stand up. He reaches his hand out to you and you take it pulling yourself up. You quickly wipe your cheeks and act like that little outburst didn't happen. But you will be giving Din a piece of your mind later.

When Din comes over, you resist closing the distance between the two of you. He is covered in acidic goo from the dragon, who knows what it will do if it touches your skin or little Beans. Now you're the one who has to keep a distance from him.

You hold Bean on your way back to town, riding with Cobb on his speeder that can barely hold two people. Din rides alongside you and doesn't look at you or even speak on the ride. 

You're exhausted, emotions are running high and Din being as distant as he has been is hurting a little more than it should.

You all stop at Cobbs place so that Din can clean up and you and Bean aren't touching acid all the way back to Mos Eisley. Cobb is tending to Bean in the kitchen, giving him something to eat. You listen to his little murmurs at the kid as you examine the living room you were once so familiar with.

Everything looks the same, and why wouldn't it? It was always Cobbs place, you just happen to come along and make his space your own too. He still has the couch you insisted he get rid of because it groans every time someone sits on it (and even worse now after the pair of you had sex on it--several times). There is a painting on the wall that always hangs crooked, holobooks stacked on the table in front of the couch, and--oh.

There is a picture frame, the one of you and Cobb together. You're smiling in front of the bar, and Weequay is taking the photo for the pair of you. It was many years ago, back when you two first started seeing each other. Cobb even had strands of brown still left in his hair. His arm is around you and your hand is on his chest. You're both smiling at the camera, but your eyes are barely distinguishable with the suns shining into them. It's a photo you used to laugh about with Cobb. Both smiling and frowning at the same time like you're in pain. And you both kind of were, the suns have a tendency to burn your eyes when you're out too long.

Things went silent in the kitchen, and you turn around and see that the kid is eating a bowl of soup, and Cobb is watching you. "Do you remember that?"

You smile sadly, remembering that day. You both decided to go explore an old imperial starship that crashed during the fall of the Empire. It was entirely abandoned, and you wanted to explore while Cobb wanted to see if there was anything useful for the town. "It was a fun day. A long one, and we were both exhausted, but a lot of fun."

Cobb smiles. "Yeah," he drawls and walks over. "That was the first time you held my hand."

You giggle. "I wasn't _holding_ your hand," you deny. "I was dragging you along because you were afraid there were sand people living in the wreckage."

"Hey now, little lady, that was a reasonable concern." He points at you as he says this for dramatic flair, and then comes around the couch to stand in front of you.

"You've never been afraid of sand people, though," you point out.

He smirks, but it's gentle and teasing-like. "No, I just wanted to hold your hand, but you were too excited to be worried about anything." He brushes some hair out of your face, his eyes track the movement before they lock with yours again, all humor gone. "My young adventurer," he whispers and smiles fondly, "nothing phases you."

You bite your lip. He's right, not a lot of things bothered you. You were always brave and that's what attracted him towards you. Very few things freighted you on Tatooine, one that did was Cobb. He was the one who held the power to break your heart.

He still does.

But it's also split two ways. Cobb isn't the only one who holds that power, not anymore.

"Some things phase me," you tell him and you know he understands what you mean. The day you decided to leave, as well as the day you left. Your heart was so broken, only partially mended by promising yourself you'd be back, that Cobb would be alright. It was an emotional goodbye, from both sides.

"But you're tough," he reminds you, like he did back then. That's when it really hits you that this is another goodbye. When Din finishes cleaning up, you'll be leaving Tatooine and Cobb behind. Your heart constricts and tears spring in your eyes. 

"I--" you tremble and look away.

"Hey," he tries. He tucks his hand under your chin and forces you to look up at him.

"I can't do this again. I can't say goodbye."

Cobb pulls you in and you wrap your arms tightly around him, burying yourself in his neck like you did the first time. 

"Don't think of it as _goodbye_ , think of it as _for now_."

But you both know that's not true. 

You have Din now, and Din gives you everything you've ever wanted and more. He may not be able to give you his love, but he has given you the galaxy, and that's enough.

At least, that's what you try to tell yourself.

Cobb gives you all the emotional fulfillment you've ever needed and wanted. He provides for you, he fights with you, he... he can give you his face.

When Cobb pulls away your eyes are wet along with his shirt, and then levels a look at you. "You're gonna leave," he deadpans. "You have the kid to think about. You have a whole galaxy waiting for you to explore."

 _But I wanted to explore it with you_ , you think. But that's never what Cobb wanted. He wants to be on Tatooine, he wants to protect this little mining town and die peacefully among his people.

You sulk. How can two people be perfect for each other but are destined to travel different paths?

"I can never give you that," he continues.

You blink up at him. "But you give me so much."

He smiles sadly. "Mando can give you more--ah, ah don't argue. I remember the night you told me you wanted to touch the stars, I remember that look on your face. And you never shut up about it. It's always been your dream. I--I'm sorry that is not something I could do for you."

You shake your head but you understand where he is coming from, you hate that you understand. You blink through wet eyelashes and meet his own teary gaze. You hate that you see the resolve in his eyes. He knows he can't keep you.

The baby coos then, and you look over to see him coo-ing at his father who is standing in the hallway all clean and shiny, and ready to go. You don't know how long he has been standing there, but it couldn't be long since Bean would've made a noise sooner.

"Ready?" He asks. You nod your head.

You turn to Cobb but he is already pulling away and looking at Din. "I'll walk you out," he says, cool and composed as ever. 

You wipe your face and excuse yourself to the bathroom first. You use the sink to clean up your arms and face from dust, and the tears that splotch your face as well. The water helps clear your head and bring you back to reality.

You dry yourself off and feel a little more put together, even though your heart is feeling less so. 

In the hallway, where Din was standing, you notice a large picture on the wall. It is a big one, impossible to miss, and it's of you and Cobb. 

This one is on a dune hill in front of the binary sunset, you can't see that in the photo since the person taking is has their back to the suns, but the sky is painted in purples and pinks, igniting both yours and Cobbs face in gentle hues. Your arm is around him and his around you, your outer hands are joined together in front of the two of you. You're staring up at the sky, you know because you remember seeing stars starting to pop up in the darkening night, and found them far more fascinating than the sunset--although it was a beautiful sight to see. Meanwhile, Cobb is staring at you with an unreadable expression on his face, something that looks like reservation and admiration. You never really noticed before, but now you suddenly know what he is thinking. You know _exactly_ what that expression is saying.

_I love you_ , it says, _but I know I will have to let you go._

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to break this up into short chapters for my sake. Gotta stay organized hehe
> 
> see ya'll soon  
> xo


End file.
